Effective collection, management, and control of information has become a central component of modern business processes. To this end, many businesses, both large and small, now implement computer-based information management systems.
Data management is an important component of computer-based information management systems. Many users now implement storage networks to manage data operations in computer-based information management systems. Storage networks have evolved in computing power and complexity to provide highly reliable, managed storage solutions that may be distributed across a wide geographic area.
Some storage network components implement quality of service (QoS) operations to manage workflow through the storage components. Effective management of QoS operations is desirable to maintain adequate performance levels in storage networks when servers and applications use networks to share storage components.